1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing structure which has a frame structure on which there are arranged via connecting elements several optical elements which are held in mounts or structural modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A housing structure of this type is described, for example, in EP 1 278 089 A2. It has frame parts and connecting plates on which several optical elements are fastened, bores or openings being provided in part for this purpose. The housing structure forms a stable self-supporting unit. Appropriate auxiliary constructions with fastening elements are required for fastening the optical elements with their mounts or structural modules. The mounting is relatively complicated, and an additional installation space is required for the connection. The optical elements connected to the frame structure constitute virtually separate parts on the housing structure and have little dynamic influence on the housing structure. Moreover, thermal influences and influences of internal stress are difficult to calculate.